


office hours

by aglassfullofhappiness (mehmehs)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, Professor!Joe, Short & Sweet, mystery husband nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehmehs/pseuds/aglassfullofhappiness
Summary: After half a semester of incessant gossip, one of Professor al-Kaysani’s students overhears a certain conversation in his office…
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 34
Kudos: 343





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised I have over 41k in random Old Guard snippets just sitting around, collected through feral moments where an idea Had To Be Snippet’d but never became full fics. I might just publish some as short scenes in a desperate bid to not only release ridiculous-length WIPs. Hope you enjoy 😊
> 
> See end notes for context options.

Nadine is about to knock on Professor al-Kaysani’s door when she hears voices inside. She pulls back immediately; she _is_ rather early, precisely because people actually show up to Professor al-Kaysani’s office hours and it can be hard to get a good chat in, even when he always stays late for them. She leans against the wall by the door, happy to wait but not about to relinquish her position as next in line. The voices continue, and she doesn’t mean to eavesdrop, of course – the building just has shitty soundproofing, alright? It’s old. It’s not her fault.

“– well that’s Copley’s fucking fault,” she hears the Professor say, which immediately catches her attention as he rarely curses in front of them. “If I hadn’t been in class I would’ve gone and –”

Someone laughs, soft but clear enough for Nadine to hear.

“And what, my love?” that someone says, and Nadine feels her eyes go comically wide. Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. This could only mean – “You would’ve given him a strongly worded letter? Isn’t that what you do now in this respectable institution?”

There’s the distinct sound of someone’s arm getting smacked, and a snort from the person who can only be Professor’s al-Kaysani’s Mystery Husband, the Light of His Life, the Moon to his Sun, and the Hottest Piece of Gossip for their class since the start of semester. Nadine’s hand is unconsciously reaching for her phone before the conversation continues, and the tone of Professor al-Kaysani’s voice stops her.

“I’m serious,” he says. “It kills me not be out there with you. I should…I should come back –”

“ _No_ , Yusuf,” Mystery Husband says, and there’s something so raw in his voice that Nadine feels immediately guilty for overhearing it. “I miss you like nothing else when we are apart, but I am so grateful that you are here. That I can come home to you.” There’s a long pause. “You’re happy here, aren’t you?”

The Professor sighs and Nadine finds herself holding her breath for his answer. They all adore him; it would be devastating to hear he’s not having a good time teaching them. “Of course,” he says finally, and Nadine exhales in relief. “I love my students. But I worry about you, and then this _bullshit_ happens, again and again and again –”

“I know, _tesoro_ ,” Mystery Husband says, and there’s the distinct sound of a kiss. “I know. But you know how –”

“I know how it is,” the Professor says and sighs again. There’s the sound of movement: footsteps, the rustle of clothing, and then quiet. Nadine chews on her lower lip, trying not to imagine what is going on. They’d figured the Professor had some sort of _interesting_ past, and Mystery Husband is evidently still in it. Her brain whirls through all the options they’d pitched, ranging from probable (security, army, medic) to movie script (spy, vigilante, criminal mastermind).

She hears the squeak of the old chairs in Professor al-Kaysani’s office, and starts to wonder if she’s going to have to make herself known or quietly text the group chat to say the Professor’s office hours are cancelled, _do not disturb_ , thank you very much. But then she hears another soft laugh and Mystery Husband says, “Let’s continue this at home. Don’t you have students to see?”

The Professor must check his watch then because he swears colourfully and says, “Yes, but –”

“No buts,” Mystery Husband says. “See you at home, _caro_.”

“You’re the worst,” the Professor says, and Nadine hears them both move. She steps hastily away from the door, but no one comes through. She frowns, waiting, but then the clock ticks over and it actually is office hours. She takes a breath and knocks.

“Come in!” the Professor calls cheerfully, and she pushes the door open slowly.

No one else is in the room. There’s only the Professor, leaning back in his chair with his reading glasses on, smiling at her. His shirt is a little more rumpled than usual but otherwise, he looks normal.

“Nadine, hello,” he says, gesturing to the chair opposite him. “Are you alright? You look a little surprised.”

“I…” Nadine begins, and then doesn’t know how to ask without just admitting to eavesdropping. “Sorry, I thought someone else was already here.”

“Nope,” the Professor says, and there’s something in his grin that makes her narrow her eyes. “Just me. You know how it is for us old academic types, Nadine. Very lonely.”

“You’re not that old,” Nadine says, sitting down, and the Professor grins at her.

“That’s why you’re my favourite,” he says. As he shuffles the books on his table around to make space, Nadine casts a quick glance around the room. Everything seems in order, and there aren’t any other exits. She can smell the spring air through the open window, and the curtains shift slightly with the breeze. How strange.

Her study group is going to lose it when they hear about _this._

**Author's Note:**

> For a fun version, I imagine this as an AU where the lads are indeed spies of some kind and Joe has retired first and is now enjoying a lovely position as a university lecturer, while his dashing Mystery Husband continues to kick ass _and_ manages to make it home for dinner. 
> 
> For a less fun version, imagine it’s canon but Joe has lost his immortality first, and is spending his last lifetime as a teacher while Nicky continues to fight the good fight, at least for a while. But don’t think too hard about this one. 
> 
> All thoughts and feedback welcome!


End file.
